


Карандаши и кудряшки

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Crush, First Love, Fluff, Kidlock, M/M, such cute very sweet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: Майкрофт невозмутимо оглядел толпу детей, собравшихся в классе, как вдруг его руку крепко сжала маленькая ладошка и резко потянула вниз. Он опустил взгляд на копну черных кудряшек — его младший брат почему-то взволнованно хмурился.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261167) by Mssmithlove. 



> Также можно прочитать здесь: [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5200467)

Майкрофт невозмутимо оглядел толпу детей, собравшихся в классе, как вдруг его руку крепко сжала маленькая ладошка и резко потянула вниз. Он опустил взгляд на копну черных кудряшек — его младший брат почему-то взволнованно хмурился.

— Что такое, Шерлок?

Шерлок помотал головой и уставился своими большими серо-голубыми глазами на стол, к которому вел его Майкрофт, а потом, прищурившись, возмущенно отвернулся.

— Нет, — тихо сказал Шерлок и с ужасом посмотрел на брата: как смел он оставлять его в таком противном месте?

— Что случилось? Дети здесь совершенно нормальные, — Майкрофт попытался урезонить шестилетнего брата, который, все так же хмурясь, вцепился в его руку.

— _Исключено_ , Майк! — подчеркнул Шерлок — в таком юном возрасте он уже познал все прелести высокомерия.

— Хорошо, — сдался Майкрофт, быстро окидывая взглядом комнату. — Тогда сам выбирай место.

Шерлок тщательно обвел взглядом столы и сидящих за ними детей, раздумывая над плюсами и минусами потенциального выбора. Майкрофту пришлось закрыть рукой рот, чтобы сдержать улыбку: в пронзительных глазах его младшего брата читался гениальный ум. 

День только начался, а Шерлок уже дал повод для гордости.

Взгляд серых глаз внезапно замер, и не успел Майкрофт спохватиться, как Шерлок потащил его к столику в углу, за которым сидел светленький мальчик и, крепко сжимая красный карандаш, что-то сосредоточенно раскрашивал.

Шерлок остановился прямо позади него. Не получив, однако, никакой реакции, он фыркнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Майкрофта в ожидании, что его представят. Шерлок не привык, что на него не обращают внимания.

Майкрофт прочистил горло.

— Э-э-э, привет.

Мальчик вздрогнул от неожиданности, кинул на него скучающий взгляд синих глаз и тут же повернулся обратно.

— Привет, — пробормотал он. В голосе не было и капли любопытства.

 _Откуда в шестилетнем ребенке столько раздражения?_ Майкрофт постарался не выдать своего удивления.

— Это Шерлок, — сказал Майкрофт и сразу же почувствовал, как маленькая рука стиснула его пальцы. Он с трудом скрыл улыбку. Возможно, сегодня Шерлок встретит своего первого лучшего друга. — Как тебя зовут?

Мальчик вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони, громко шмыгнул, но головы не поднял.

— Джон, — пробубнил он в свою раскраску.

— Привет, Джон. Ты не против, если Шерлок к тебе присоединится?

Джон лениво пожал плечами, и Майкрофт поспешил усадить молчаливого брата на стул рядом с ним. Хватит с него разговоров с малолетними детьми. К счастью, Шерлок послушно сел и, положив руки на стол, стал пристально рассматривать соседа по парте. 

Джон наконец соизволил поднять взгляд и начал глазеть на Шерлока с не меньшим любопытством. После долгого и неловкого молчания Джон еле заметно улыбнулся и посмотрел на кудряшки Шерлока.

— Мне нравится твоя прическа.

Шерлок разинул рот, но, к огромному удивлению Майкрофта, ничего не сказал, и лишь зачарованно таращился на Джона. Очнувшись от ступора, Шерлок мигом придвинулся ближе к нему.

У Майкрофта сжалось сердце, до того восхищенным выглядел Шерлок. Чем же Джон его так поразил? Шерлок всегда видел в людях то, чего не видят другие, в том числе и Майкрофт.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Джон нахмурился и уперся в Шерлока подозрительным взглядом, отчего тот смущенно склонил голову. За все шесть лет Майкрофт никогда его таким не видел.

Джон вдруг улыбнулся:

— Хочешь раскрашивать со мной?

— Да, — выпалил Шерлок и взял у Джона предложенные карандаши и лист бумаги. Джон в свою очередь начал о чем-то болтать, а Шерлок, совершенно забыв про раскраску, не сводил с него благоговейного взгляда.

Майкрофт не стал терять времени и попятился к двери, боясь испортить момент. Уже у выхода он поддался любопытству и взглянул на младшего брата.

Видимо, удача сегодня была на его стороне, потому что именно в этот момент Джон поднял руку и погладил темные кудри Шерлока один раз, потом второй, третий, да так нежно, будто боялся, что они сломаются от неправильного прикосновения. Даже с такого расстояния можно было легко увидеть широкую улыбку Джона.

Шерлок скромно улыбнулся в ответ и залился румянцем, а поймав взгляд Майкрофта, поспешно опустил голову.

В этот момент у Майкрофта в голове все встало на свои места.

Ох.

 _Ох_.


End file.
